Vous avez dit ennui ?
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: Ces One Shots sont nés de mon ennui profond. Il y avait une liste de verbes irréguliers anglais devant moi. Un One Shot par verbe plus ou moins longs avec presque tous les personnages de la série ! Enjoy :D
1. Se réveiller

Hellow hellow bande de Whovian ! Me revoilà avec une série de One-Shots assez spéciaux. En effet, comme je m'ennuyais à un point mortel en perm, mon regard a buté sur ma liste de verbes irréguliers en anglais. Allez savoir pourquoi, mon cerveau malade a eu une illumination et c'est devenu tellement obsédant que j'ai décidé d'écrire un OS par verbe. Les fifics toucheront à peu près tous les personnages de Whoniverse, de la nouvelle série, puisque je ne me sens à l'aise qu'avec les Master des anciennes séries, vu que, comme tout le monde le sait maintenant, le Maître est mon fantasme actuel. Et pas qu'un peu. Enfin bref ! Fini de parler, voici sans tarder le premier texte. N'hésitez pas à laisser quelques reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir. Oh, et comme je suis gentille, avant chaque texte, un petit rappel sur le verbe, comme ça, si vous voulez retenir les verbes avec des idées bizarres, n'hésitez pas !

- Bisouilles psychopathes, Thêta & Koscheii ^^

**Se réveiller**

_Le point conjugaison : Awake – Awoke – Awoken – Se réveiller_

**Disclaimer : **Le Docteur, Amy et Rory appartiennent à Steven Moffat et à la BBC, je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

Le Docteur était endormi profondément, étalé sur le sol, une bouillie orangée sur la joue droite. Au dessus de lui, Amélia et Rory Williams, appareils photos en main, bien décidés à jouer un mauvais tour à leur Seigneur du Temps favori. Comment était-il arrivé là ? Et bien, il avait complètement oublié l'anniversaire d'Amy, malgré les indices très visibles qu'elle avait laissé sur la console du Tardis. Elle avait donc décidé de se venger, et n'avait ainsi pas hésité une seconde de saupoudrer le plat de spaghetti du Docteur de somnifères écrabouillés. Il n'avait pas tenu longtemps le dernier Seigneur du Temps. Il s'était tout d'abord mis à bailler, s'était levé de table, s'excusant par le fait qu'il ne se sentait pas bien, pour finir par s'effondrer sur le sol, en se cognant violemment la tête contre la chaise en bois. Amy fit « accidentellement » tomber le contenu de l'assiette sur son visage. Rory était tendu. L'écossaise l'avait remarqué, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de bien étaler les pâtes sur toute la figure. Elle chargea ensuite Rory de traîner le Seigneur du Temps jusqu'à sa chambre, pour la suite de l'opération. Lorsqu'il lui demanda pourquoi c'était à lui de le faire, elle répliqua qu'elle ne voulait pas abîmer sa toute nouvelle manucure et que, de toute manière, elle avait des courbatures. Le romain soupira et attrapa le pauvre Docteur sous les bras et le souleva.

« Mais tu as mis combien de somnifère ? Il ne faudrait pas qu'il dorme trois jours non plus ! s'exclama Rory, paniqué.

- Euh… Toute la boîte. »

Elle croisa le regard de son mari qui en dit long sur ce qu'il pensait. Elle ne voyait pas le mal, elle, en tout cas. Elle s'excusa rapidement.

« Je ne savais pas combien il fallait en mettre pour assommer un Seigneur du Temps ! »

La rousse prit les choses en main, une fois entrés dans la chambre du Docteur. Elle aida Rory à l'allonger sur le lit, claquant malencontreusement sa tête contre l'échelle. Elle retira son nœud papillon et le mis à l'abri dans sa poche, elle lui réservait un traitement spécial à celui-là, et ce, malgré le regard réprobateur de Rory.

« Amy, il va râler…

- C'est de sa faute après tout ! »

L'écossaise attrapa son rouge à lèvres dans sa poche et commença à dessiner quelque chose sur le visage du Seigneur du Temps déjà pas mal coloré. Satisfaite de son travail, elle sortit de la pièce, en traînant son mari qui voulait désespérément s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

Le Docteur se réveilla quelques heures plus tard avec une énorme migraine. Il se leva tant bien que mal, la pièce dansant devant ses yeux. Il ne savait pas comment il avait atterri là, ni pourquoi une bosse s'était formée sur son front. Il tituba vers sa salle de bain, tombant deux ou trois fois en se prenant les pieds dans ses affaires. Il leva les yeux vers le miroir et poussa un cri de surprise en apercevant son reflet. En gros, en rouge, sur son visage orangé était écrit « Joyeux Anniversaire Amy ». Il en resta coï. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pendant qu'il dormait ?! Il y avait aussi cette sensation de manque qui le perturbait. Il posa la main à son cou vide, paniqué à l'idée de ce que sa compagne avait pu faire à son précieux nœud papillon. Certes, il en avait plus de trois cent cinquante dans son armoire, mais ça ne changeait rien au fait que le nœud papillon est sacré dans son Tardis. Il hurla le nom de sa compagne qui accourut, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Amy. Où est-il ?

- Dans le trou noir que l'on survolait. Ca vous apprendra.

- Très bien… »

Elle lança un regard confus au Docteur qui trifouillait quelque chose dans sa poche. Il sortit son tournevis et l'activa sur elle. Elle tomba dans les pommes presque aussitôt. Le Docteur sourit sadiquement. La vengeance allait être salée, Amélia Pond.


	2. Être

**Être**

_Le point conjugaison : Be – Was/Were – Been - Être_

**Disclaimer : **Thêta et Koscheii ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

Koscheii était confortablement installé face à Thêta, contre la paroi de leur grotte, dans le Mont Perdition. Ils avaient tout deux un bout de papier avec un nom sur le front. Thêta avait voulu jouer à ce jeu presque immédiatement après l'avoir lu dans un bouquin terrien, qui consiste à deviner la personne que nous sommes, choisie par l'autre joueur. Sceptique, Koscheii avait donné Oméga à son ami, ne sachant pas trop qui mettre, et surtout très perturbé par le ton trop enthousiaste de son ami. Généralement, ça finissait en dispute quand il jubilait pour quelque chose. Le blond l'observait avec un sourire idiot accroché sur le visage.

« Est-ce que je suis un homme ? demanda Thêta, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

- Oui. Et moi ?

- Non. Est-ce que je suis encore vivant ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Koscheii ! Ca ne compte pas ça ! »

Le brun croisa les bras sur son torse, vexé. C'était tout de même pas sa faute si personne ne savait si Oméga était vivant ou mort. Thêta soupira et secoua la tête.

« Très bien… conclut-il.

- Est-ce que je suis sexy ? » répliqua Koscheii, voulant tout de même continuer le jeu.

Thêta éclata de rire, à la grande incompréhension de son ami. Il finit même par se demander ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour qu'il se torde de rire ainsi sur le sol. Il se mit à regarder ses mains, perturbé et honteux, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

« Thêta ?

- Hum… Non. Elle ne l'est pas. Est-ce que je suis connu ?

- Oui. Blonde ?

- Non. Ancien ?

- Oui…

- Oméga ? »

Koscheii poussa un soupir tandis que Thêta célébrait sa victoire par une danse ridicule autour de lui qui avait le don de l'exaspérer. Il redevint néanmoins sérieux, après tout, le brun n'avait pas encore trouvé son personnage et il n'était pas prêt de se laisser abattre.

« Adulte ?

- Non.

- Enfant donc ?

- Hum hum.

- … Ushas ?

- Oui ! »

Il resta silencieux. Alors comme ça, Ushas n'était pas sexy pour lui. Intéressant. Koscheii l'aimait bien, cette demoiselle, même si son fort caractère n'était pas vraiment en accord avec le sien et que, dans la plupart des cas, ils finissaient tous deux à se taper dessus. Il aimait aussi Thêta, mais d'une autre façon. Même si ce dernier n'était pas vraiment décider sur ce qu'il voulait réellement. Mais bon, ils avaient tous trois encore le temps avant de devenir des grands.


	3. Supporter

**Supporter**

_Le point conjugaison : Bear – Bore – Borne – Supporter_

**Disclaimer : **Le Docteur et Martha appartiennent à Russel T. Davies et à la BBC. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

« Martha, je ne crois vraiment pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »

Martha Jones se retourna vers le Docteur. Ses joues étaient barbouillées de peintures au couleur de l'Angleterre, ce qui le terrifiait d'avantage. L'apprenti docteur soupira et tira le bras du Seigneur du Temps. Ce dernier avait voulu lui faire plaisir en l'emmenant à un match de football, mais la foule ne le mettait pas spécialement à l'aise. Bien sûr, il fallait que Martha choisisse de s'asseoir entre deux hommes baraqués. Celui sur la droite du Docteur lui lança un regard mauvais, aussi bien sur l'extraterrestre que sur le pot de Jelly Babies qu'il tenait. L'homme posa ses deux grosses mains autour du pot et l'arracha des mains du Docteur. Le Seigneur du Temps, outragé, tenta maladroitement de récupérer son bien mais un violent coup de poing dans son ventre le dissuada de le faire. Le match débuta. Les cris commencèrent à retentir dans le stade, lui donnant déjà une migraine atroce. Il était crispé et tendu, au bord de la crise de panique. Bientôt, ce fut Martha qui se mit à chanter, sous l'effet de m'alcool. Le Docteur, tétanisé, se vit soudain jeté contre son amical voisin, qui le souleva d'une seule main par le col.

« Euh… Désolé ? Mon amie a un peu trop bu et… et… »

L'homme grogna et le jeta au dessus de l'assemblée. Le Docteur fut transporté jusqu'en bas des gradins par des mains parfois bien trop aventureuses. Il se sentait soulagé, éloigné de ce monstre. Le seul petit point noir, ce fut le vigile qui l'attendait en bas, bras croisés sur le torse, le regard sévère. Martha arriva près de lui, elle l'avait suivi, prenant ça pour un jeu. Le vigile secoua la tête.

« Carton rouge. Voici votre amende et votre interdiction définitive à rentrer dans ce stade.

Merci. » dit maladroitement le Docteur, tout en traînant Martha vers la sortie.

Une chose était certaine, plus jamais Martha Jones ne choisirait la destination.


	4. Battre

**Battre**

_Le point conjugaison : Beat – Beat – Beaten – Battre_

**Disclaimer :** Le Docteur et River appartiennent à Steven Moffat et à la BBC. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

**Rating :** T

« River, s'il te plaît… »

Le Docteur était allongé sur son lit, les bras tordus dans une position étrange et surtout attachée aux barreaux métalliques de ce dernier. Il tirait désespérément sur ses liens, sous le regard amusé de sa femme, habillée uniquement avec un maillot de bain que le Docteur trouvait bien trop plongeant et bien trop serré pour être honnête. Il se trouvait dans une position pour le moins inconfortable. La psychopathe grimpa sur le lit et se mit à califourchon sur son ventre, un sourire carnassier accroché aux lèvres que le Docteur ne connaissait que trop bien pour l'avoir vu sur le visage du Maître sur le Vaillant.

« Tu n'as pas été sage aujourd'hui, Docteur.

… Ne me fais pas de mal, je t'en supplie. River… »

Le Seigneur du Temps se mit à se débattre tandis que River s'amusait à retirer ses vêtements, non, plutôt à découper ses vêtements, à commencer par son pauvre nœud papillon. Il ne voulait vraiment pas faire de mal à sa femme, mais le fait qu'elle n'est pas résisté à la tentation de l'assommer et de le traîner ici n'aidait pas vraiment. Elle l'embrassa dans le cou, le faisant glapir comme un chiot apeuré.

« Riveeeeeeeeer… »

La blonde le retourna sur le ventre, lui tordant les bras derrière la tête, immobilisant entièrement sa proie. Il hurla que ce n'était pas drôle, qu'Amy le saurait, qu'il porterait plainte à Torchwood, à Stormcage et même à la Proclamation de l'Ombre et aussi qu'il ne jouerait plus jamais à Puissance 4 avec elle si ça finissait comme ça à chaque fois qu'il perdait.

« C'est le jeu Docteur, dix coups de cravache si tu perdais.

… Tu ne vas pas vraiment me frapper, hein ? … River ? »

Le Docteur, très inquiet de ne pas avoir de réponse, commença à paniquer. Le premier coup arriva en traître, le faisant couiner de surprise. Il hurla après Amy et Rory, les suppliant de venir le sauver. Malheureusement pour lui, les amoureux étaient occupés… ailleurs. Le deuxième coup fut plus douloureux, le faisant se cabrer sous la douleur. Il tenta maladroitement de se retourner mais River plaça son genou entre ses omoplates, lui interdisant tout mouvement. La psychopathe acheva rapidement sa punition et libéra le Docteur, qui se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il grogna lorsque sa femme se glissa contre lui, l'obligeant à se tourner vers lui.

« Tu boudes ? demanda t-elle.

Grumph.

La prochaine fois, tu réfléchiras à deux fois avant de dire que tu es imbattable en tout.

C'est de la triche, tu connais mon futur.

Mais tu peux encore me punir ! »

Le Docteur l'observa sans bruit, yeux exorbités devant la cravache tendue vers lui. Décidément, la vie avec une psychopathe pouvait s'avérer… compliquée.


End file.
